Happy Valentine's Day Klaine!
by Alice Rocker
Summary: I know. It's not Valentine's day yet and there's tons of these out there. But still. I can't help it.  Includes Wes and David's continuous attempt to bug Kurt and Blaine if that makes it better. xD One-shot.


"Blaine! Would you stop going through my junk? It's infuriating," Kurt shouted when he saw Blaine going through his old boxes of pictures and videos and other paraphernalia.

"Heh, that sounded a little inappropriate," Blaine commented, not even pausing his process of going through a box when Kurt had shouted.

"Why? Why must you go through my stuff?" Kurt demanded.

"I think you already answered your own question," Blaine told him.

Kurt glared at him incomprehensibly.

"It infuriates you," Blaine supplied. "And you're cute when you're mad. Your nose scrunches up."

Kurt rolled his eyes. As much as he loved his new (silent library scream) boyfriend (every time Kurt thought that he smiled to himself on the outside and did a victory dance on the inside. Well, sometimes he did a victory dance on the outside too, but only when he was alone), but he really hated him going through his old boxes. It reminded him of his old friends and got him homesick, and it just made for a really bad feeling.

"Besides, there's tons of interesting stuff in here," Blaine added. "I found a video of you guys doing sectionals last year."

Kurt thought back to that hectic and emotional experience. No set list, Mr. Shue wasn't there to help, and they pretty much thought they were going to have to go on without Finn until the last possible second.

"Yeah, well. There's not _that _much interesting stuff in there," Kurt grumbled.

"Are you joking?" Blaine asked. "There's tons of videos in here from when you were younger and lots of pictures."

Kurt blushed. He was a bit of a closet obsessive photographer. He had taken about 8 billion pictures ever since he had joined the Glee club at McKinley.

"All part of the puzzle that will somehow end up put together to equal Kurt," Blaine said.

Kurt smiled at Blaine's slightly poetic sentence. "Either that or it will spell out, 'you are now cursed because you dug through Kurt's old junk,'" Kurt suggested.

Blaine just rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm going out. Don't stay in here too long, it's bad for your brain to be digging through boxes all day," Kurt told him, grabbing his coat.

"Says who?" questioned Blaine.

"Says Ellen!" Kurt yelled, dashing out the door.

Blaine smiled to himself, and pulled something interesting out of the box. It was labeled, "Cheerio performances."

"Kurt was a…Cheerio?" Blaine said to himself.

He grabbed the case and popped it into the player. He found his smile growing larger and larger as he saw Kurt and even Mercedes for a while performing with the rest of the McKinley high cheerleading squad.

"This is totally going on YouTube, and FaceBook," Blaine grinned evilly and sat down to download the disc.

He pulled out the sticky notes he had brought and clicked open a pen. He wrote down the web addresses and a smiley face and stuck the sticky note to the casing of the disc.

He didn't know if Kurt would ever find it, but he figured if he left it laying out somewhere, Kurt was bound to want to reorganize the boxes and happen to see it.

Blaine watched several videos of home movies which he sticky note-d as, 'Terribly cute. Especially the one of you in the bathtub. =3' He knew he would get kicked in the butt for that one later, but he decided that it was worth it.

He came across a video of the McKinley Glee club at regionals where they had practically run off the stage. He thought he remembered Kurt telling him that it was because one of the girls in the group had been pregnant and her water had broken on stage. Or something like that.

Blaine started through another box _full _of photos. He never would have known Kurt was such a closet camera addict unless he had gone through all this old stuff.

A lot of the pictures were of Kurt's old Glee club, some of him and Mercedes, a few here and there of his dad, and finally, when Blaine dug to the bottom of the box, he found some very old pictures.

He knew Kurt hadn't taken them because he was in most of them. They were from when he was younger. There was even some of Kurt's mom. No wonder the box had looked like it had been opened quite a few times, unlike the other ones.

Blaine found one that was his favorite. It was pictures of Kurt's old family, and new family all together and smiling. He felt his eyes starting to water up and he told himself either he had been in here _way _too long or he needed to stop watching so many soap operas.

He jumped when he heard the key turn in the door and dropped the picture back in the box. Kurt walked in carrying a few bags. He pushed his sunglasses up on top of his head and look down at Blaine.

Kurt shook his head. "Are you _still _in here?" he asked. "I thought I told you not to stay here too long!"

Blaine just looked up at him sheepishly.

"Blaine, are you…_crying?_ I mean-" Kurt started but then he saw the state of his room. "Oh. My. Gaga. DO YOU REALIZE THAT ALL OF THAT CRAP WAS ORGANIZED?"

Blaine chuckled. "I don't know. It looked like a huge mess to me."

"Ergh. Gosh, I'm going to have to clean _all _of this up. And what's this? _Sticky notes_?" he asked, walking over to where one was laying. "Oh. My. God. You did _not _go through all of those home videos!"

"I did," Blaine replied smugly.

"I…_hate_ you!" Kurt's hesitation made the insult completely useless. (Though, he didn't really care, because he couldn't stay mad at Blaine for long.)

"Oh, don't be such a drama queen," Blaine said. "What's this? Rocky Horror?"

"Uh, yeah, our Glee club back at McKinley put that on, pretty much just for ourselves, a little while before I came here," Kurt explained.

"I must watch it!" Blaine decided, getting up and starting toward the DVD player.

"Absolutely not!" Kurt exclaimed, while also managing to tackle Blaine. "No! No way!"

"Oh, come on! I bet it's great-"

"Blaine, are you _still_ in here?" Wes demanded, walking in randomly with David not far behind.

"I don't think that should be allowed," David said.

"Yeah, just think of all the trouble they could've gotten into," Wes commented.

"I know-heeeey! What's going on here?" David asked.

Kurt blushed and got off of Blaine who didn't stop in his quest to try and get to the DVD player. (Because if it was something Kurt didn't want him to see, that he just _had _to see it because it ultimately meant that Kurt was doing something incredibly cute in it.)

Kurt managed to grab onto Blaine's legs and stop him for the moment.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Blaine, struggling to get free of Kurt's grasp.

"Hey, we can leave if you two have something going on here," David said suggestively.

"No way! I want to see this!" Wes argued.

Kurt rolled his eyes. He and Blaine hadn't even _kissed _yet, let alone anything _else_.

"Why must you two appear randomly all the time?" Kurt asked, accidently letting his guard down for a few seconds and allowing Blaine to escape.

Luckily, he managed to grab the disc out of Blaine's hands, set it on the bed, and sit on it.

Blaine made a noise of exasperation.

"Because we like spying on you two, to see if you'll ever actually make a move or not," Wes said.

"Hey, Blaine. How ya gonna get that out from under Kurt? We can leave if you need some privacy," David announced, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah Blaine, how are you?" Kurt asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Blaine sighed. He had an urge to just reach under Kurt and grab the disc. But definitely not in front of Wes and David and also because he didn't want to make Kurt uncomfortable.

Kurt, actually, was far from uncomfortable and wanted to see how this would play out.

"Fine. I give up," Blaine shrugged.

While David started going around and looking at the mess of photographic crap covering Kurt's room, Wes said, "Aw, that's quitters talk you just gotta go up to him and-" He shoved Kurt rather harshly off of the bed and grabbed the disc.

"I would never do that," Blaine said.

Kurt had yelped as he fell off the bed and was now attempting to right himself and then was planning to go and kill Wes.

"Or, you could have just dived under there and dug around for a little bit, pretending that you 'couldn't find the disc,' but you missed your chance," Wes shrugged and started to run in the other direction when he saw Kurt stalking towards him.

"Hey, what _is _all this stuff?" David asked, nudging a pile of pictures with his toe. They teetered and slid to the ground.

Kurt was now backing Wes into a corner so he didn't notice, lucky for David.

"Kurt's an obsessive closet photographer," Blaine told him.

"These are actually really cool…" David muttered. "Ooh! Brain blast!"

"From the past! Up top, fly brother from another mother!" Wes said from the corner.

Everyone went silent for a few seconds to stare at Wes.

"What?" he demanded.

David shook his head. "Why don't you two go out for dinner?"

"Wait. Why?" Blaine asked.

Kurt who was beginning to step, quite hard, on Wes's foot, said, "Well, if it keeps you away from that disc and gets you out of this room, it's fine by me."

"Yes! Brilliant idea!" Wes announced, now thinking he had made a _very _bad decision by tipping Kurt off the bed.

Kurt jabbed Wes in the stomach and snatched at the disc, "Give me that," he muttered, putting it in his back pocket for safe keeping.

"Besides, you guys weren't just going to sit here on Valentine's Day night, were you?" David asked.

"Valentine's day?" Kurt and Blaine echoed.

"Uh, yeah. That's what today is," Wes said, rubbing at his stomach.

Kurt just _knew _there had been something itching in the back of his mind about today but no matter how many classes, how many papers, how many times Kurt had written 'Feb. 14, 2011,' he just hadn't been able to think of what it was.

"I had no idea that was today," Blaine said.

"Me neither," Kurt agreed sheepishly.

"Okay," Wes decided. "You two are the worst couple ever. Neither of you remembered _Valentine's day? _Go on then. Out to dinner with you. See the town. There's no curfew tonight."

Kurt grinned, grabbing the disc out of his pocket and throwing it on his bed. He grabbed Blaine's arm and practically dragged him out of the room, down the stairs, across the endless hallways, and out of the school.

"What's this amazing idea of yours?" Wes asked.

"Do you still have that DVD software?" David asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, we're going to give Blaine and Kurt a little push into the next step in their relationship."

"Ah, I like where this is going. Remember how long it took for us to get Blaine to ask Kurt out?"

"Yes. That will not happen this time. Now we need your laptop, and a key to Blaine's dorm."

Wes pulled something out of his pocket. "Got it."

"Well, that's not stalkerish at_ all_," David said sarcastically.

Wes smacked him and they both began to formulate a plan.

*About 11 O'clock that same night*

"Think we still have time to watch that Rocky Horror video?" Blaine asked.

"What? Are you still on about that?" Kurt demanded, digging around in his pocket for his key.

"Yes. I loved dinner, but as soon as we were back in the car that was on my mind," Blaine admitted.

"Well, no," Kurt said, turning the key in the lock and flipping on the lights. "Absolutely-"

But it was too late. Blaine had already dashed around him, grabbed the disc and put it into the DVD player. He hit play in record time.

"Dang it, Blaine!" Kurt whined, unhappily. He plopped down next to Blaine on the bed and pouted.

"This ought to be…good…" Blaine's eyebrows scrunched together. "What's this?"

Kurt shrugged.

Across the screen rolled the words:

_Dear Blaine and Kurt,_

_Well, not that dear._

_As you seem to be needing a little bit of a push into the next step, (and that's what we tried last time), here's a rather hard shove._

_Aka, a montage of pictures and videos of you two, either together or just random crap we went through your rooms and found. (Yes, Blaine. I still have the key. –Wes) _

_By the way, we have to give credit to Mercedes. She helped lot. =3_

_Good luck with this. Beware. We now have some dirt on you guys. xD_

_-Wes and David_

Blaine groaned (probably at the 'key' comment) and Kurt bit his tongue to keep from giggling. He was very interested in seeing this.

It went through some downloaded picture of when they were younger. Kurt had to say that little Blaine was just as cute as older Blaine.

Blaine smiled at some of the pictures he'd already saw and some he hadn't. (Probably from Mercedes)

There were videos of both of them singing, some of when Kurt was a Cheerio, a very embarrassing video of Blaine doing the cha-cha slide and a few other embarrassing dances at some party. Videos of sectionals, to Kurt's dismay, some Rocky Horror snipets, and finally pictures of them together.

Kurt leaned back at the same time as Blaine and their hands touched. Instead of jumping away like he usually would and apologizing, Blaine took Kurt's hand and held it tight. He leaned towards Kurt and Kurt leaned towards Blaine.

"Happy Valentine's day Blaine," Kurt murmured.

"Happy Valentine's day Kurt," Blaine whispered and their lips touched, to be forever remembered as their first kiss.

*In Wes's room*

"Aw, I regret putting up those cameras now," Wes groaned. "This is making me sick."

"And depressed," David agreed.

"Hey, it's not _their _fault you two can't keep a girlfriend!" Mercedes whacked them with her folder. "Now hush up and let me watch my boy Kurt work."

Wes and David both grumbled about letting Mercedes watch at all as the Klaine couple continued to kiss into the night.

**A/N: Who hates me? Too cheesy? Hmm? Yeah, it's too early for Valentine's day, but I couldn't resist. My brain has become Klaine headquarters. (One of the many.) Review maybe?  
Happy Valentine's day early! 3**


End file.
